deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethandabomb/Billy the Kid vs. Çerçiz Topulli
Billy the Kid...'''the terror of the old west. According to legend, he killed 21 men during his days as an outlaw, one for every year of his life. '''Vs. Çerçiz Topulli...'''an Albanian revolutionary leader. A guerrilla fighter that helped free Albania from the Ottoman Empire. '''Who...Is...Deadliest? 'Warriors' Billy the Kid 5'8"-140 lb.. Billy the Kid was born William Henry McCarty Jr. December 23, 1859, in New York. He was orphaned at age 15. He and his brother then got involved with petty theft. McCarty, on the run from the authorities, moved to Arizona. He then joined up with a group of gunfighters known as The Boys, that were fighters in the Lincoln County War. It was then that he gained his nickname, The Kid. He then switched to the opposition, under John Tunstall, in a group known as The Regulators. Barely escaping with his life during the war, Billy was hunted as a fugitive and a criminal. He then stole horses and cattle until his arrest in 1880, for the killing of Sheriff Brady during the Lincoln County War. The Kid, sentenced to death, killed his two guards and escaped from prison. In 1881, he was hunted and shot to death by Sheriff Patrick Garret. Çerçiz Topulli 5'6"-152 lb. Çerçiz Topulli was an Albanian freedom fighter, and part of the Albanian National Revival, which was an organization dedicated to freeing Albania from Ottoman Turks. In 1907, he helped form a group of guerrilla style freedom fighters. In 1907, he and his group assassinated the Turkish Binbasi (military major) of the Albanian town of Gjirokastër, who had brutally suppressed Albanians in the area. He and his band then fled to a nearby village, only to be outnumbered by 150 Turkish soldiers. He and his men managed to keep the 150 Turks at bay a whole day, then fled into the mountains. Near 1937, he was killed by Montenegrin invaders. Weapons Coltm1878.jpeg|Colt M1878 Pocket knife.jpeg|Pocket Knife Remington model 10.jpeg|Remington Model 10 Lebel1886.jpeg|Lebel Model 1886 Winchester Rifle.jpg|Winchester Rifle BowieKnife.jpg|Bowie Knife 1956prime2.jpg|Colt Peacemaker 450px-IGA-Coach-Gun.jpg|Coach Gun X-Factors Billy the Kid/Çerçiz Topulli 78-Calm Under Fire-82 65-Dominance-72 79-Endurance-81 89-Extremism-66 80-Initiative-80 87-Intimidation-67 76-Experience-81 Battle BK=Billy the Kid=5/ CT=Çerçiz Topulli=5 Four Albanian Revolutionaries and Çerçiz Topulli walk through a stable door on the fringes of a Wild West desert, hoping to happen upon Turks who were rumored to be hiding in the area. Çerçiz sends one of his men, brandishing a Remington, into the stable interior. Çerçiz, feeling unsettled yells to his comrade to come back, when suddenly one of Billy's outlaws springs out of a pile of hay and slit the Albanian's throat. CT=4 Çerçiz quickly draws his Colt and shoots the outlaw square in the forehead. BK=4 Çerçiz and his gang advance further into the stable, and sensing a movement one of Çerçiz's men fires his Lebel into another hay pile, and an outlaw flops out, dead. BK=3 Billy himself jumps out of a haystack, and whips Çerçiz in the back of his head with his Peacemaker. Çerçiz crumples, but one of his men shoots at and grazes Billy on the arm. Billy then runs out the back door of the stable, clutching his arm. One of the Revolutionaries follows him out into the square. As the one of Çerçiz's men helps him to his feet, the second Revolutionary fires two Lebel rounds into a closed closet, and two shotgun blasts are fired back through the door, missing Çerçiz and his men. Then the outlaw crashes through the broken door, bleeding heavily from the neck. The outlaw squirms on the floor for a moment, and then is silent. BK=2 Hearing his friend fall, another of Billy's men bursts in through the front entrance, and empties his Winchester into the Albanian. CT=3 Çerçiz and his comrade then draw their pocketknives as the outlaw reloads. The Revolutionary feigns an attack, and Çerçiz steps in and jabs the knife into the outlaw's neck. BK=1 Çerçiz and the other Albanian then exit the stable and cross the dusty square, only to find one of their men bleeding out on the ground. Çerçiz leans down on the ground and the Albanian whispers "Mbrojtur atdheun." Protect the Motherland. ''Then the man stiffens, and Çerçiz shuts the man's eyes. CT=2 Then Çerçiz and the Revolutionary venture into a nearby barn searching for Billy. Çerçiz and the Revolutionary stalk into the red barn, and suddenly Billy pounces down from a rafter onto Çerçiz. The other Albanian pulls Billy off of Çerçiz, and the two engage in a heated knife-fight. Finally Billy breaks the Albanian's defense and slashes him across his shoulder. Billy then lifts his Bowie to finish the Revolutionary, when he hears Çerçiz say "Shihemi në ferr." ''See you in hell. ''Billy looks at Çerçiz, not understanding the meaning of his words, but hearing the grave undertone. Billy the Kid knew he was a dead man. He knew it from the time the bullet left Çerçiz's M1878 until the round punctured his heart. BK=0 Çerçiz runs to his downed comrade, and helps him up. The Revolutionary puts his arm around Çerçiz's shoulder, and whispers "Kemi fituar?" ''Have we won? ''Çerçiz smiles and says "Po, atdheu është i sigurt, tani për tani dhe përjetë." ''Yes, the homeland is safe, for now and forever. Winner Çerçiz Topulli Expert Opinion Çerçiz ended up winning due to more advanced weaponry, more battlefield experience and the ability to think under fire. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles